Luz y Oscuridad
by Susakibo21
Summary: Ella, había abandonado todo lo que tenía y había logrado obtener en su vida, para buscar a la persona que la había sacado de la oscuridad. No le importaba cruzar todo el mundo para encontrarlo. Hasta que se topó con eso que le llaman AMOR. ¿Acaso era más brillante que su determinación? LawxOC.
1. Enojo

Estar enojada era poco.

Ella estaba realmente furiosa. Aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese estado, ya que su acostumbrada bipolaridad la hacían cambiar de humor en cuestión de segundos, ese día era diferente, y es que, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba enojada, habían tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente y que la confundían tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pero quedarse sin hacer nada, no era una opción.

Haru se encontraba de pie junto a sus nakamas detrás de una gran multitud a la que se le podría llamar muy fácilmente: ignorantes.

Después de tanto tiempo de viajar con ellos, se había encontrado con distintos tipos de personas. Algunos de ellos más "malvados" que otros, pero ese día… la habían sacado de quicio.

Hacía poco que habían llegado al archipiélago Sabaody, pero desde el inicio se dio cuenta fácilmente de lo podridas que estaban la mayoría de las personas.

¡Hasta le daban ganas de vomitar todo el almuerzo!

Y en este mismo instante, estaba siendo testigo de algo que la había asombrado aún más. Se puede decir que esa casa de subastas era muy extensa y estaba casi lleno todo el recinto. Había muchas jóvenes y hombres que se estaban vendiendo como esclavos, de tal forma que los mugiwaras presentes en ese momento ponían cara de asco ante tal injusticia. El gobierno hacía la vista gorda respecto a esto y, aunque hay que admitir que eso la enfadaba, había algo aún peor que no podía aceptar.

Desde que entró lo había notado…

Y no podía permitir que eso continuara, o sino, se arrepentiría toda su vida.

—Señoras y señores, el producto que les revelaré a todos ustedes debería ser necesario, como para olvidar aquellos pequeños pensamientos que acechan a nuestra mente —Un hombre excéntrico con el cabello plateado sombrero amarillo y unas ridículas gafas en forma de estrellas interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

A continuación se escucharon unos instrumentos de fondo y luces que anunciaban un gran acontecimiento, esto hizo que los mugiwaras se pusieran atentos ante lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Señoras y señores, abran bien los ojos. Este es aquel que todos intentan capturar pero no lo consiguen. ¡Sólo vean su sombra!

Cuando todos estaban completamente seguros de que esa sirena no podía ser otra más que Keimi, Nami apretó muy fuerte lo que llevaba entre sus manos como reflejo. A Hachi y Pappug les salían lágrimas con tan sólo imaginarse por lo que Keimi estaba pasando.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo que no vendemos una sirena, comprendo que todos estén exaltados —Dijo de nuevo el presentador con las gafas ridículas— Así que… ¿Por qué precio debemos empezar?

—Tenemos que ser los primeros —Afirmó Nami—. Ella tiene que regresar con nosotros.

Si el plan salía a la perfección, entonces Keimi sería libre aunque tuvieran que gastar todo su dinero. Ese no era problema. Aunque Nami amaba el dinero más que a ningún hombre, no se podía negar el salvar a una amiga.

Y todos estaban de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¡dejo que comience la subasta! A partir de…

—¡500 millones! —Gritó nada más y nada menos que un Noble mundial.

Eso hizo que todas las expectativas de los mugiwaras por rescatar a la sirena se esfumaran quien sabe a dónde.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¡No tenemos suficiente! —Replicó Nami.

Eso era algo que no se les pasó por la mente, y, en términos legales, no podían hacer nada.

Es cierto que anteriormente se les ocurrió hacer un escándalo. Algo que ya era normal para los mugiwaras, así como en el pasado salvaron a Nami y a Robin. Pero si esta vez hacían lo mismo, pondrían en peligro la vida de Keimi, ya que esta tenía ese collar que explotaría si intentaba escapar.

No había nada que pudieran hacer.

Haru, por el contrario, no quiso rendirse todavía.

Aunque en ese momento no tenía mucho que pudiera hacer, tenía un punto a su favor y lo utilizaría aunque le costara todo el tiempo que se había ocultado con buenos resultados.

Y sí que estaría en problemas, pero no tenía otra alternativa, al menos, hasta que Luffy hiciera acto de presencia.

Puede que ella ignorara muchas cosas o simplemente no le interesaban, al contrario de su capitán y el resto de sus nakamas, pero había aprendido muchas cosas en su largo viaje y este era una de ellas.

Además, no era algo que pudiera ignorar.

Jamás.

—Por lo que veo, todos se han quedado sin palabras. Así que preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Hay alguien que ofrezca más?

Sin pensarlo, la chica de ojos dorados levantó el rótulo que Nami había dejado caer al suelo segundos antes, haciendo que sus nakamas la miraran con un signo de duda sobre sus cabezas pensando qué rayos iba a hacer Haru.

—¡Ofrezco 550 millones!

La multitud no tardó en voltear hacia sus espaldas para ver a la persona que no apreciaba su vida.

No era necesario mencionar que meterse con un Noble, era un suicidio.

Y Haru lo sabía perfectamente, pero la situación no daba para pensar en cada una de sus acciones. Y Luffy no se enojaría por su decisión, ya que… ¡Era Luffy!

A Hacchi casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó esa gran cantidad de dinero y Pappug solo acató a recordarle que cuando un noble decía algo, eso se tenía que realizar sin falta.

Los demás sólo le preguntaron cómo iba a conseguir tanto dinero. Ya que era demasiado.

A todo esto, Haru lo único que les dijo fue "Confíen en mí", con una sonrisa que era lo único que podía expresar con su rostro oculto.

No les quedó más remedio que confiar en ella una vez más, al menos hasta que Luffy llegara.

El Noble buscó con la mirada a la chica, quien llevaba una capucha de color negro con un gorro que no dejaba a la vista sus ojos y que casi le tapaba sus botas anticuadas. Si no fuera por su voz femenina, nadie sabría que era una chica.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? —Con gran enojo, el Noble no pudo encontrar otra cosa qué decir. No podía permitir que una chica con aspecto pobre se quedara con la sirena que él tanto quería comprar.

—Esta es una subasta. Simplemente estoy ofreciendo una cantidad. ¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Será que… ya no tienes más para ofrecer?

Chopper se aseguró de recordarle entre susurros que esa no era una buena idea. Sobre todo porque el noble podría ofrecer más, y se aumentaría la dificultad de recoger el dinero.

—¡Mocosa! Si crees que puedes ganarme estás equivocada. ¡Ofrezco 600 millones!

Los presentes simplemente se quedaban estupefactos ante la escena. ¿Quién podría ganar una contienda contra un Noble?

—¡650!— Fue lo único que dijo la chica, casi no permitió que los demás asimilaran el precio anterior, dejando en claro que podía ofrecer más.

Los demás nobles presentes le aconsejaron al disgustado que no gastara tanto por una simple sirena y tampoco perdiera el tiempo con alguien que parecía no tener dinero ni para cambiar sus botas desgastadas.

Pero era de esperarse que alguien de tan alto rango en la realeza no dejaría pasar tal "vergüenza".

—No creas que te permitiré quedarte con la sirena. Ni siquiera confío en que un pordiosero como tú tenga esa cantidad de dinero. Compraré esa sirena aunque tenga que ofrecer el doble. ¡Un billón! —Gritó el noble hacia el presentador, y volteó la mirada hacia la susodicha para ver su reacción. Pero no encontró nada.

Tal vez fueron solo segundos, quien sabe. Pero Haru pudo pensar en su pasado y en su futuro, observando cómo la sociedad podía ser tan ignorante y egoísta. Pensando en alguna razón lógica por la cual, el mundo estaba divido, ricos y pobres, inocentes y culpables, piratas y marinos. ¿Quién era el encargado de elegir lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal? ¿Qué era la justicia?

A Haru todavía le quedaba mucho por recorrer para poder encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que a diario se hacía. Y estaba convencida, de que mientras siguiera con vida, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para eliminar las barreras y fronteras que dividían a la humanidad.

Sí lo haría. Ella podía hacerlo.

—Hasta cuando lo entenderás, ¡maldito obeso! Las personas como tú están acostumbradas a obtener todo lo que desean, cuando sea y como sea, pero hoy no lo permitiré —No lo gritó, pero su voz denotaba odio. Se podía sentir ese aura a su alrededor— Ofrezco 2 billones.

Para la audiencia esto era fuera de lo normal. Incluso, hasta los nobles estaban sorprendidos. Y ni hablar del presentador, él no había dicho ni una sola palabra, mientras más discutieran más dinero ganaría y eso solo era beneficio para él. ¡2 billones! Era algo nunca visto.

Y los mugiwaras simplemente se quedaron expectantes, de igual manera que los piratas presentes también en la subasta, quienes estaban entretenidos con la situación. ¡De verdad la tripulación de los mugiwaras estaba completamente desquiciados!

—Maldito mendigo, dime quién eres y con qué autoridad me estás desafiando —El tipo ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, después de toda esa humillación, hasta podría ser capaz de dispararle a la chica y a todo el que se le pusiera frente a su camino. ¿Quién era ella para meterse con él, alguien tan venerado?

—¿Mi nombre? Ohhh lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo… —dijo divertida, aunque lo que estaba haciendo no le iba a dejar más que problemas futuros, su enojo cada vez más notorio no le permitía perder. Sí, esto lo haría enojar a ÉL— Porque, o sino, tendría que matarte.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas o chicos, este es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Sé que en este cap no apareció Law (Sí estaba presente pero no lo mencioné) No cabía y se me iba a hacer muy largo el cap. Así que lo dejé afuera.<p>

Para el próx, prometo que estará presente :D

Otra cosa que quería mencionar, es que palabras como Shabondi, Hacchi... entre otros, los he escrito así, pero he visto en otros fics que se escribe diferente, y en el mismo anime, lo escriben de diferente manera, por lo que visité wiki (mi diccionario xD)

Y "mugiwara" lo dejé así porque me identifico más que con "sombrero de paja" ya que suena muy ESPAÑOL xD

Espero que les guste, en los próximos capítulos agregaré pequeñas cosas del pasado de Haru, talvez se pierdan con el tiempo, pero esa es la idea.

Espero que les guste. Y sus review son bienvenidos.

Gracias!


	2. Secretos

Más de tres años era lo que había esperado Haru para reencontrarse con esa persona.

Desde el East Blue, viajó junto con los Mugiwaras sólo para ese día. Había pasado por tantos obstáculos en el camino tan sólo para estar en ese lugar.

Había abandonado todo lo que tenía. El dinero y la protección ya no valían nada para ella. No le importaba perder todas esas cosas para poder verlo, aunque fuera una vez más.

Decirle que estaba bien… Cuánto lo había extrañado…

Se arrepentía de todas las oportunidades que tuvo de declararle sus sentimientos, pero no fue capaz.

Y exactamente ese día ella recorrió todo Sabaody para hallarlo. Después de todo, si ahí no lo encontraba, ¿Dónde más lo haría?

Pero las cosas se empeoraban cada vez más.

Era entretenido observar la situación desde su asiento.

Al principio le pareció terriblemente aburrido. Hasta escuchar los arrebatos de una persona en particular.

Pero no fue, hasta ver la puerta principal derrumbarse, que se dio cuenta de que estaba en una situación interesante y, en el peor de los casos, complicada. Aunque esto último no le interesaba en lo absoluto, no por nada se le llamaba el Cirujano de la muerte.

En cuestión de segundos ocurrieron ciertos eventos difíciles de explicar, pero en resumidas cuentas, ocasionaría la visita no muy agradable de un almirante.

Era una de esas ocasiones en las cuales podía lucir sus tácticas de tortura, ya que era su pasatiempo favorito.

A su espalda, se encontraban algunos de sus nakamas: Un oso muy llamativo y dos tipos con una especie de mono blanco.

El recinto se convirtió en un desastre luego de unos cuantos minutos. El noble que comenzó la discusión se encontraba desmayado en el suelo con la cara destrozada, las personas corrían asustadas y los guardas intentaban, sin buenos resultados, hacerles frente a los piratas.

Le había impresionado la determinación de su "competencia", y estaba satisfecho de que ese día no fue tan aburrido como pensó que sería. Ese chico se merecía realmente la recompensa de 300 millones.

Su visita a la casa de subastas no era para comprar ningún esclavo, eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto, más bien, fue como espectador. Una demostración más de que sus planes no eran simplemente caprichos. Su meta era la misma desde un inicio. Siempre fue la misma.

Tan solo él y sus acompañantes seguían sentados tranquilamente, aparte de los piratas de Eustass Kid que se encontraban en la zona de la entrada, observando la conmoción.

—¡Luffy! —Llamó una de las chicas a su capitán mientras se defendía de los guardas, llamando la atención del moreno—. Si no nos damos prisa, la marina y un almirante con su flota llegará.

—Si te preocupa la infantería de la marina, —Interrumpió— ya están aquí, Mugiwara-ya.

Era de esperarse que estando en Sabaody, la seguridad fuera más alta que en otras islas. Y los marinos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

—La infantería de la marina han estado aquí desde el principio, y ya rodearon todo este lugar. Después de todo, tienen una sede aquí.

Mientras noqueaba fácilmente a algunos guardas, Haru recordaba la interesante escena anterior. Inmediatamente después de amenazar al Noble, su capitán había entrado de forma triunfal al recinto, como siempre lo hacía; llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que se alegraba que su capitán fuera Luffy. Un chico que no le temía al miedo. Y siempre llegaba en el momento indicado. Después de todo, no valió mucho lo que ella hizo, pero no se arrepentía, ya que fue entretenido molestar a un Noble, y lo mejor era que no tendría que aguantar las reprimendas de sus compañeros durante días. Ya que el capitán había hecho algo peor.

—Hey —La llamó el presentador, haciendo que más de uno lo miraran— ¿Aún quieres comprar a la sirena?

A Haru le causó gracia. Aun estando en esa situación, todavía seguía pensando en el dinero, se le parecía un poco a Nami.

—Claro que no. ¿De verdad creíste que tenía esa cantidad de berries*? —Mintió, la verdad era que tenía algunos contactos para resolver ese problema, pero como al final no los necesitó, creyó inútil mencionarlo en ese momento. Mientras más tiempo pudiera ocultar sus secretos, mejor.

Sus compañeros la miraban, y pudo escuchar un comentario a lo lejos del inocente Chopper diciendo algo parecido a "¿Era mentira?"

Era lógico imaginar que el presentador reaccionaría de una mala manera, después de todo el desastre, la única esperanza que tenía era, al menos, vender la sirena por esa cantidad de berries.

Con mucha rabia, sacó una pistola que guardaba en su ropa y amenazó a la chica de la capucha. Además había un par de tipos a su lado.

—¡Espero que estés preparada para mor…! —Sanji no permitió que el de cabello plateado pudiera terminar su frase, y en un movimiento sencillo, le quitó la pistola y derrotó a los otros dos hombres. El presentador se inmutó.

—No permitiré que amenaces a una dama —agregó junto a su pose tranquila—. Haru-chan ¿Quieres que acabe con él?

—Gracias Sanji-san, pero… Quiero hacer una pequeña travesura. —Afirmó con una pequeña risa cómplice—. ¡Capitán! ¿Tengo tu consentimiento?

Haru acostumbraba llamar a Luffy como "Capitán", no era que le tuviera mucho respeto, al contrario, pero era algo que siempre la identificaba. A los únicos que no llamaba con honoríficos ni títulos era a Zoro, Usopp y las chicas; por razones desconocidas.

—Haz lo que te parezca mejor, Haru.

—Luffy… ¿Estás seguro? —Interrumpió el chico de la nariz larga—. Siempre no metemos en problemas por la culpa de ustedes dos.

Lo que Usopp decía, eran palabras sabias. Ninguno de los dos medía sus acciones y estrategias.

—Por si se te olvidaba. Ya estamos en problemas. Mas bien, encárgate de cuidar de Aki—Le dijo Haru y sacó de su capucha a una osita asustada, que parecía un peluche y se la entregó.

La osita se acomodó en la espalda de Usopp y se sonrojó un poco al ver que varias persona, incluso algunos guardas la miraban con curiosidad. No siempre se veía a una osa de un tamaño tan pequeño.

Mientras los demás miraban a Aki, Haru se acercó poco a poco al presentador— acompáñame.

Haru abandonó la plataforma y se llevó al pobre presentador hacia adentro.

Mientras tanto, Franky corría por los pasillos destrozando todas las habitaciones en busca de las llaves del collar de Keimi, pero sin buenos resultados, cada vez se le hacía más difícil de buscar.

Tanto la celdas como las oficinas estaban vacías, no había absolutamente nadie, esto no le sorprendió al Cyborg, ya que todos los guardas estaban ocupados luchando con los demás y la mayoría de los prisioneros ya los habían sacado de las celdas para ser vendidos.

Continuó buscando, pero algo le llamó la atención. En una de las habitaciones se escuchaba una confusa discusión entre dos personas, para escuchar bien, tuvo que acercar su oído a la puerta.

Franky no era del tipo de personas que les gustaba espiar a todo el mundo, como Sanji a las chicas, pero al notar que una de las voces le era familiar, no pudo evitar dejar su misión a un lado, por unos momentos, y pegar su oído a la puerta para prestar atención.

Como la conversación parecía ser una disputa, las voces eran más altas y claras.

Y Franky escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que se mencionaron en esa extraña plática.

La conclusión a la que llegó fue… que nunca debió haber espiado.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que crees que puedes confiar plenamente en una persona, hasta que te das cuenta que las cosas no eran como lo pensabas. El simple hecho de ser nakamas, significaba que su amistad era tan fuerte entre ellos, que no importaba las circunstancias, siempre confiarían el uno en el otro y no había excepciones.

Jamás hablaban de su pasado, ya que para los mugiwaras sólo existía el presente y el futuro. Pero… ¿Podía él seguir confiando en esa chica? ¿Debería decírselo a los demás u ocultarlo?

Muchas preguntas se le vinieron a su mente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy. No saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo. Lo hice una vez y lo cambié por completo y al final no me convenció mucho. Sinceramente, prefiero escribir historias originales que basarme en una escena o episodio en específico, ya que si escribo todos y cada uno de los diálogos, duraría una eternidad y sería aburrido.<p>

Pero al menos ya terminé con esta parte. Para el próximo viernes, me saltaré algunas escenas. Se los digo para que no se confundan con el "tiempo".

También les aviso que ya voy bastante adelante con la trama principal. Y hasta el momento me ha encantado, sé que todas nos enamoramos de nuestras historias, pero me gusta porque es la primera vez que escribo un fic de misterio y no pensé que tendría tantas ideas.

Aki está inspirado en uno de los mejores animes que existen, y por eso merece estar aquí. Es casi imposible que no sepan de cual anime hablo. Pero si es así, se los dejo de tarea.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el mini capítulo y para el próximo prometo una mejor redacción.

***Beli**: también llamado "Beri", "Berri", "Belly", "Berry" o "Berries".


	3. Despertar

Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. La verdad es que me gustó más que el capítulo pasado y las ideas surgían solas.

¡Que sea de su agrado!

* * *

><p><strong>Despertar<strong>

La oscuridad cubría todo el desconocido sitio. El olor de la humedad se mezclaba con el de la sangre, y el silencio aterrador hacía de ese lugar un infierno.

Se sentía sola. Rechazada. Abandonada.

No sabía nada del mundo exterior, aparte de lo que ellos le habían contado.

—¿Cómo es el sol? ¿En serio existe?

La única luz que conocía eran las lámparas viejas que alumbraban el local.

Se encendían sólo dos horas al día y luego se volvían a apagar.

—Te lo aseguro, en el último piso de la torre, se puede ver el sol entre los cristales, es hermoso. —Le repetía una y otra vez la persona a su lado—. El día que salgamos de este lugar, te lo mostraré.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio. Lo que ocurrió con él después… Nunca lo supo.

¿Si la abandonó?

Era posible, pero lo que ella más deseaba, es que estuviera bien.

Así como se lo habían llevado, también el resto de personas habían dejado uno a uno la torre.

Y solo quedaba ella. Solamente ella.

La oscuridad le aterraba, y más ahora que estaba sola. Tenía una presión en su pecho que le dolía, y ella, en momentos como ese, deseaba…

Jamás haber nacido.

Sentía una pesadez en todo su cuerpo y un potente dolor de cabeza. La fuerte luz no le permitía abrir sus ojos tan pronto, así que poco a poco los fue abriendo hasta encontrarse con un techo de metal y buena iluminación.

Pudo percibir un fuerte aroma a alcohol, como en un hospital. Y, acertadamente, al mover su rostro a la derecha, observó varios frascos de laboratorios y una camilla. Pudo deducir por ello que también estaba acostada en una camilla.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Haru intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido y la razón por la que estaba allí.

Como no podía mover mucho su cuerpo y aún no se sentía del todo despierta, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba sedada.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando se llevó al presentador hasta su oficina y, después de obligarle a llamar a su "jefe", lo noqueo hasta quedar tendido en el suelo posiblemente durante un par de horas.

—Soy yo, Hanami —Respondió fríamente. Se notaba que algo le molestaba y quería hacerlo notar—. ¿Te sorprende?

Una risa desde el otro lado de la línea la descolocó.

—Claro que estoy sorprendido, Hana. No sabes todo lo que me ha costado encontrarte. ¿Dónde estuviste en todo este tiempo?

Haru sonrió. Parecía que todo el tiempo que dedicó a ocultarse había servido de mucho. Ni siquiera los más fuertes de su "familia" habían logrado encontrarla, ni tampoco su antiguo maestro.

Pero ese no era el momento para hablar sobre eso. De hecho, no entendía la razón que la llevó a hacer algo tan estúpido como hablar con su hermano. Le estaba diciendo exactamente dónde estaba.

—Tomando algunas vacaciones, pero creo que esta vez me metí en algo muy grande. Y creo que me va a tomar varios años.

—Qué problema, no creo que pueda esperar tanto tiempo, Hana.

―Como sea, discutir sobre mis planes no fue la razón que me impulsó a comunicarme contigo Doflamingo. ¿Por qué razón tienes una casa de subastas aquí en Sabaody? Es realmente detestable.

―¿Estás molesta? ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?

―Lo estoy, y no pienso llamarte hermano hasta que arregles esto, no me gustaría marcarte a ti también junto al gobierno.

Un leve sonido hizo que Haru se pusiera atenta a su alrededor, disimuló no haber escuchado nada pero sabía que alguien estaba escuchando la conversación. Era hora de terminar la charla.

―Escucharé tu petición, Hana. Me desharé de esa casa de subastas, pero me gustaría que regresaras pronto, sabes que a nadie más que tú, le heredaría el negocio familiar. Además, cosas muy interesantes ocurrirán dentro de poco, te sugiero que estés atenta.

―Gracias, pero sabes que no estoy interesada en lo que sea que quieres heredarme, y por favor, no quiero encontrarme a nadie conocido por estos lados, así que no envíes a nadie. Tengo que cortar. Adiós.

Sin esperar respuestas, Haru vio conveniente acabar con la discusión. Quien quiera que estuviera espiando, no podía permitir que contara nada, o su secreto sería revelado.

Haru no se movió del lugar, se concentró y pudo percibir cómo la presencia se iba alejando, esa persona ya se había ido, pero para Haru no fue difícil deducir quién era ya que ella, más que nadie, conocía a la perfección la presencia de sus nakamas.

"_Ese era Franky, estoy casi segura, si es así, lo único que puedo hacer es hablar directamente con él antes de que diga algo al respecto"._ Pensó.

Pero antes de eso, decidió indagar un poco más en esa oficina. Se suponía que era el lugar donde el tipo que estaba en ese momento desmayado en el suelo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Y después de un gran rato revisando documentos y entre otras cosas, se encontró con una caja fuerte detrás de una biblioteca, no fue tan difícil, ya que su hermano solía esconder sus cosas valiosas en lugares así. Tampoco fue un reto para ella el conseguir la contraseña, porque Doffy siempre utilizaba las mismas. Y en pocos minutos ya tenía la caja abierta.

Dentro había bastante dinero como para alimentar a un pueblo entero y sobraba mucho más. Si Nami estuviera en ese momento junto a ella, seguro moriría de la felicidad. Pero, lamentablemente, ese dinero estaba contaminado por las ventas de personas inocentes.

Y como Haru nunca le encontró un valor tan grande al dinero, optó por deshacerse de él y terminó por prenderle fuego.

Unos minutos después, Haru salió de ese terrible lugar, por la parte trasera y se encontró con que el lugar estaba rodeado de marines, algunos corriendo asustados, otros a lo largo cortados en pedazos y más. Parecía que les estaba yendo mal a los marines, pero eso significaba que sus nakamas estaban bien.

―¡Bien! ¡Al bar de Shaki! ―pensó en voz alta. "De seguro ellos estarán allí"

Y así como pensó, sucedió. Los chicos acababan de llegar a ese lugar y Haru lo que recibió fue un regaño de parte de Nami, sobre dónde se había metido y cuán preocupados estaban. Pero el simple hecho de que se fueran sin ella, sólo significaba cuánto confiaban en que ella estaría bien junto a sus habilidades.

―¡Aki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Usopp no te hizo nada malo?

―Claro que no le haría nada malo. ¿Quién crees que soy? ―gritó el chico de la nariz larga en su defensa― Por cierto, ¿Cuál era la travesura que querías hacer?

―No hablaré sobre eso, y… ―Haru dudó un poco, pero debía aclarar las cosas―. Franky-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Tal y como Haru sospechaba, el Cyborg estaba enterado sobre todos sus secreto y eso la tenía de muy mal humor.

Pensó en muchas cosas que se le habían ocurrido durante el camino, hasta estuvo a punto de hincársele de rodillas y pedirle que no contara nada, pero su yo interior la obligó a no hacerlo.

―Franky-san, no te pediré que ocultes nada, incluso puedes ir y publicarlo en el periódico; lo único que no quiero es perder la confianza que me he ganado de ustedes durante nuestro viaje, si realmente me conocieras sabrías que jamás podría traicionar a un amigo.

Aparte de la voz de Haru, solo se escuchaba el llanto proveniente del Cyborg que, por razones desconocidas para la chica de ojos dorados, tenía desde hacía un rato.

―¡Es tan triste! No te preocupes Haru, no contaré nada. Será un súper secreto.

La luz se hizo aún más clara, y una puerta abriéndose hizo que Haru saliera de sus pensamientos.

―Parece que ya despertaste ―dijo un joven moreno y alta estatura al entrar a la habitación.

Sin escuchar respuesta, e ignorándola, se dirigió hacia el mueble donde estaban los frascos y posibles medicinas, dándole la espalda.

La chica ya estaba un poco más despierta y atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, o eso era lo que creía. No era la primera vez que veía a ese joven. Su sudadera amarilla y sus pantalones vaqueros eran muy llamativos a su parecer y sin tener que pensarlo mucho, recordó que ese chico estaba en la casa de subastas.

Sí, incluso había mantenido una pequeña conversación con su capitán. Pero… ¿Qué le había sucedido a ella para acabar en ese lugar con un tipo como él? ¿Eran amigos o enemigos? _"¿Amigos? Eso no es posible así que…"_

¿Do-dónde estoy? ―dijo la chica observando al chico atentamente, quien no parecía responder.

Al observar al chico de espaldas continuar con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, la chica intentó sentarse en la camilla para enfrentarlo, pero no lo logró.

Seguramente el sedante no le ayudó a percatarse de que sus manos estaban atadas por lo que parecían ser unas fajas negras muy resistentes y al no poder mover tampoco sus piernas, llegó a la conclusión de que estaban atados también. Ahora entendía el tan escaso movimiento que podía lograr desde que despertó.

―¡No me puedo mover! ―aclaró la chica en voz alta, _"Ese maldito… ¿Me quiere torturar o peor… matar?"_

El chico se volteó para enfrentarla, en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa sádica.

―No creas que quiero torturarte y, mucho menos, matarte. Pero si no cooperas tendré que tomar medidas.

Recostado al mueble con sus manos cruzadas al frente, el moreno la observaba divertido. Pero al ver que la chica no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía y, obviamente, no parecía confiar en él, sobre todo por atarla, creyó conveniente continuar con la conversación.

―No te mataré o habría sido una pérdida de tiempo curar tus heridas, pero necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas y después, te dejaré ir.

―¿Estoy herida? ―chilló resaltada_, "¿Quién me lastimó? ¿Fue él?"_

¿No es obvio?―fue lo que respondió, para el chico, el hecho de que estuviera sedada y en una sala de operaciones era más que necesario para llegar a esa conclusión, ¿O acaso lo que observó de ella en la casa de subastas había sido sólo primera impresión? Seguro la había subestimado―. Y no, no fui yo quien te lastimó.

¿Era su imaginación o ese chico escuchaba sus pensamientos? No, seguro era sólo su imaginación.

El chico sonrió.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Dijiste que si respondía a tus preguntas me dejarías ir.

¿Una pregunta? ¿Qué se suponía que quería saber de ella? O tal vez no era de ella, sino que quería alguna información confidencial sobre el gobierno o algún otro enemigo, ser un Mugiwara le había dado no solo experiencia, sino también información valiosa.

―Tu tatuaje.

―¿Qué?

―El tatuaje en tu hombro izquierdo… Sobre eso quiero hablar.

Quién sabe qué cara puso Haru cuando escuchó las palabras del supernova, jamás lo sabría, pero al ver que el moreno pasó de tener una risa burlona a un rostro serio y un poco amargado, sabía que no había reaccionado como se suponía que debía haber hecho.

"_Maldición"_ ¿Cuántas veces había ensayado un momento como este para poder disimular lo mejor posible? Pero lo había arruinado por completo. O quizá, ese no había sido el problema, en ningún momento se le ocurrió que alguien podría ver su tatuaje que siempre mantenía cubierto por unas vendas. Al menos mientras estuviera consiente nadie podría saber que tenía un tatuaje de la Jolly Roger de la familia de Donquixote en su hombro izquierdo. Pero estando sedada y sin tener control sobre su propio cuerpo, alguien había descubierto su secreto: segunda persona en ese archipiélago. Si Franky estuviera en sus zapatos diría que esa no era su semana de suerte.

* * *

><p>Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que no las haya enredado mucho xD<p>

Cosas importantes que mencionar.

-Los pensamientos con letra cursiva tiene mucha importancia en el fic, y de ahora en adelante se seguirá viendo más frecuentemente, incluso en los dialogos. ¿Qué significa? Bueno, eso no lo puedo decir por el momento, pero posiblemente en uno o dos capítulos más lo mencione.

-En lo que nos queda de la introducción, incluiré (como en este cap) algunos recuerdos y cosas importantes del pasado de Haru. El tiempo no será cronológico, por lo cual, tendrán que ir juntando ideas (pero no es tan complicado).

Reviews siempre son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	4. Ojos dorados

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4.

Me divertí escribiéndolo y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojos dorados<strong>

―Este será tu nuevo hogar ―dijo un hombre alto de cabello rubio y piel morena― si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a cualquier sirvienta, ellas se encargarán de que te sientas lo más cómoda posible.

―Está bien ―respondió dudosa la chica de ojos oscuros.

Apenas llevaba dos horas de haber recuperado la conciencia y no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar. Además, estaba preocupada por las demás chicas y su amo.

Pero debía admitir que se sentía realmente culpable. Era débil, muy débil, pero más que eso, era una cobarde que se rindió y abandonó a sus demás compañeras.

¿Cómo le iba a dar la cara a su amo después de eso? Sería un insulto regresar luego de abandonarlos en ese triste estado. Y ahora se encontraba rodeada de personas que lo único que hacían era preocuparse por su bienestar. Incluso eso la asustaba, jamás se había sentido tan importante en toda su vida.

―¿Qué edad tienes?

―trece años.

* * *

><p>―¿Mi tatuaje? Espera… ¿Quién eres? ¿Doffy te envió a buscarme? ¿O eres su enemigo?<p>

―Quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. Tú solo concéntrate en responder.

El chico de ojos grises se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella, quien estaba aún inmóvil en una incómoda camilla.

Pero…― _"Si fuera tú, ya le habría arrancado una oreja a ese tipo"― _Ashh, ¡Pero si estoy atada!

―¿Que dijiste? ―Aclaró, sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento.

―¡Nada!

En ocasiones, la chica de ojos oscuros solía mencionar en voz alta, aquellos pensamientos que no deben mencionarse jamás, mientras discutía con su Yo interior.

―Este… ―A Haru no le quedaba otra opción que responder con la verdad, si calculaba sus palabras, podía evitar decir más de lo que debería y salirse rápido de este embrollo. Ya descubrió que hacer preguntas no funcionaría y escapar… no podía― _Yo fui nakama de Doffy durante tres años, pero abandoné la banda hace como un año y desde eso no sé nada de ellos._

Al punto: No estaba mintiendo, solo no había incluido cosas como el hecho de que eran hermanos.

El joven arrugó levemente la frente y decidió hacer otra pregunta. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese chico? Simplemente Haru no tenía la menor idea.

―¿Por qué te fuiste?

―Ando en busca de una persona, así que me escapé de casa un día que mi hermano no estaba.

―¿Hermano?

―Sí, Doffy.

Haru lo dijo con total confianza. Unos segundos después de observar cómo el moreno la miraba con una cara entre sorprendido, ofendido y a la vez decepcionado, entre otras, y Haru intentando adivinar a qué se debería… lo entendió.

"_¡Que estúpida eres, Haru! ¡Cómo se te escapó algo tan importante!"_

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, si no era una cosa era la otra, pero siempre Haru se encargaba de arruinar todo, absolutamente todo.

―Este… ―Haru no sabía si sonreír o ponerse a llorar, pero su cuerpo optó por reír de una forma totalmente falsa― cuando dije que éramos hermanos, no me refería a que fuéramos hermanos, solo que éramos hermanos, pero no de sangre, solo hermanos… ¿Me explico?

"_¿Un trabalenguas?"_

―Eres terriblemente mala mintiendo ―dijo quien se había mantenido en silencio―. Pero tenía entendido de que Doflamingo no tenía hermanos, al menos no vivos.

―Yo tampoco sabía que éramos hermanos hasta hacen cuatro años, cuando lo conocí… _Ashh, deja de hablar de más_ ―Se reprendió a sí misma.

―Bien, eso es todo lo que tenía que preguntar. Cumpliré mi promesa.

Dicho esto, el chico de ojos grises empezó a desatar a la chica, quien era la que estaba sorprendida en esos momentos al ver que el chico dejó de hacerle preguntas habiendo tantas que podía hacerle.

Comenzó con los pies y luego siguió con las manos, hasta que Haru se liberó por completo.

Cuando se intentó incorporar sintió un fuerte ardor en su cabeza, sintió como si todo estuviera dando vueltas a su alrededor, y, por reflejo alzó una de sus manos encontrándose con unas vendas cubriendo su cabeza. De ahí provenía su jaqueca.

―¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? No recuerdo nada.

―Supongo que el golpe en tu cabeza te hizo olvidar lo que ocurrió. Puede que lo recuerdes en unas horas.

Mientras Haru se frotaba su frente, el chico la miraba con un gesto de confusión. Según lo que dedujo Haru, había algo que lo estaba inquietando… como si no confiara del todo en ella o como si realmente deseara que le diera más información sobre su vida. O más bien, ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que ocurrió y olvidó?

―Así que no piensas decirme ―dijo la chica, luego de bajar de nuevo su mano en busca de otras posibles vendas en su cuerpo―. ¿Dónde está mi capitán y los…?

Haru detuvo de golpe su pregunta y luego se escuchó un grito que se pudo haber escuchado en todo Sabaody.

―¿Do-do-dónde está?

La chica de ojos oscuros buscaba desesperada con su mirada por toda la habitación, mientras con sus manos intentaba esconder su cuerpo.

―¿Mi sostén dónde está?

Haru llevaba unos pantalones cortos que llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas vendas que cubrían parte de sus senos y estómago y, obviamente, el sostén había desaparecido.

El cirujano de la muerte pasó, de una mirada fría a una sarcástica, donde se notaba lo divertido que estaba de observar a la chica asustada.

―En el basurero ―dijo tranquilamente―. Se rasgó así que la deseché.

―¿Y mi capucha y las botas? ―volvió a preguntar de forma desesperada.

―También las boté, ya no servían, aunque las botas fue sólo un favor.

"_Maldito cirujano"_ Se dijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tirar sus pertenencias? Primero el tatuaje y ahora esto.

Desde el primer momento, había sentido una fuerte desconfianza hacia el chico frente a ella, y cada vez que abría la boca, sentía que esa desconfianza aumentaba intensamente.

"Pero… si mi sostén no está, significa que…"

La mente de Haru era demasiado imaginativa para su gusto, y en momentos como ese, no podía evitar pensar en mil y más situaciones incómodas y vergonzosas.

"_Seguro es un maldito violador que quiere aprovecharse de mí"_

―Debes pensar que soy un violador que quiero aprovecharme de ti… ―Dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

"¿De nuevo lo mismo?, no pueden haber tantas coincidencias, ¡Ese tipo puede leer la mente!" Pensó Haru, pero sintió de nuevo un fuerte calor en su cara, haciendo que prestara más atención a lo que ocurría.

―Pero no te preocupes ―continuó el joven, mientras se acercaba a la chica hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella― No eres mi tipo… No me atraen las chicas que son tan planas como una pared.

El poco tiempo que le tomó a Haru entender el significado de sus palabras, fue suficiente para que Law atrapara con éxito el golpe que iba directo hacia su cara.

Debía admitir que la chica era rápida y fuerte, pero él lo era aún más y además, ya se esperaba una reacción así.

La chica mantenía su cabeza agachada, con su mano izquierda cubriéndose el pecho encima de las vendas y la otra mano atrapada entre la de Law.

Trafalgar no podía observar su mirada, pero sabía que estaba realmente furiosa ya que pese a haber agarrado su brazo en el aire, ella aún mantenía sus fuerzas intentando terminar con su golpe.

―Si vuelves a intentar algo, no dudaré en matarte ―dijo el moreno con un tono de voz normal.

De pronto la chica alzó la cabeza, enfrentándose a Law con su mirada, dejando ver, de nuevo, sus ojos dorados que eran demasiado llamativos y que el moreno ya había visto antes.

Cuando Haru recapacitó, se soltó como pudo de la mano de Trafalgar y tapó sus ojos, aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

―No me mires ―Pidió con desesperación― ¡Dime que no viste nada!

Solo Haru sabía en la situación que estaba. Entendía que no podría esconderse toda la vida, que aunque lo intentara evitar, sus secretos saldrían a la luz, pero… esto era demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo. Demasiado pronto para su gusto y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Cubriendo sus ojos con las dos manos deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla y que pronto iba a despertar.

―Pensaba que había sido sólo mi imaginación… ―Haru escuchó sus pasos alejarse y una gaveta o puerta abrirse― Pero, parece que tus ojos pueden cambiar de color y…puedo deducir que intentas ocultarlo y por eso usas ropa que oculta gran parte de tu rostro. ¿O me equivoco?

La chica sintió que algo chocó con ella y abriendo sus ojos, los cuales habían cambiado a su color original, se encontró con un tipo de prenda blanca de cuerpo entero.

―Sí ―respondió dudosa con la prenda entre sus manos―. Pero no puedo decirte nada más. Lo siento.

Haru bajo su cabeza, pero esta vez como forma de disculparse por lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Luego se incorporó y alzó la prenda para que el chico que estaba recostado a la pared centrara su atención en ella.

―¿Y esto?

―Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, puedes usarlo si así lo deseas.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, posiblemente para permitirle a Haru cambiarse pero al ver otra vez la prenda, la chica intentó levantarse de la camilla, pero al tocar el frío suelo sintió cómo su fuerza se iba y su equilibrio la traicionaba. Segundos después, estaba tirada en el suelo con todos los frascos de vidrio que se encontraban en la mesa, hechos pedazos y regados por todas partes y la prenda ya no era blanca, sino roja, posiblemente por alguna de las medicinas que yacía en el suelo.

Esperó unos segundos mientras escuchaba algunas cosas que todavía caían y se quebraban y luego posó su mirada en unos pies que se acercaron hasta ella. Trafalgar la tomó del brazo de forma brusca hasta levantarla y sentarla de nuevo en la camilla. Desde ese lugar se podía observar el desastre que había ocasionado y la mirada de enojo que tenía el chico de ojos grises.

―Lo-lo siento. Yo me encargaré de limpiarlo ―dijo Haru e intentó ponerse de pie pero él la detuvo.

―Tú solo… no te muevas de aquí. No hagas nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ver al cirujano de la muerte enojado era una de las cosas más traumantes que Haru había presenciado en toda su vida, incluso más atemorizante que lo vivido en Thriller Bark. No le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y guardar silencio.

―¡Shachi! ―Empezó a llamar el moreno hasta que un chico de estatura media con una gorra en color azul y rojo apareció por la puerta respondiendo por su nombre―. Necesito que limpies este desastre.

El chico de ojos grises le señaló el suelo lleno de vidrios y múltiples colores que adornaban la habitación. El pobre chico reaccionó de forma sorpresiva ante aquel lugar, pero luego asintió y se dispuso a limpiar. La chica tuvo que mover la cabeza hacia la derecha para poder observar al recién llegado ya que un gran mueble en medio de la oficina la ocultaba.

―¡Capitán! ―Llamó, antes de que Law saliera de la habitación.

―¿Sucede algo?

―No. Es decir, sí ―dijo un poco nervioso―. Por casualidad, ¿Todavía tiene de aquella pomada? Es que otra vez estoy irritado.

―En la segunda puerta, tercer estante ―dijo el cirujano, señalando uno de los muebles.

―¿Estás bien? ―interrumpió Haru observándolo desde la camilla. El chico con gorra la miró y pasó de tener primero un color rojo en su rostro a uno verde y luego azulado―. ¿Qué tienes irritado?

Preguntó la chica completamente preocupada.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un grito por parte del chico que luego salió corriendo desesperadamente de la habitación, tanto que hasta Trafalgar que se encontraba en la puerta tuvo que hacerse a un lado antes de ser arrastrado junto con él.

―¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está herido? ¿Por qué salió corriendo?

Haru no entendía que estaba pasando. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Aunque lo peor era que la única extraña en ese lugar era ella.

―No es nada. Es solo que… mi tripulación no está acostumbrada a ver chicas en el submarino ―aclaró Law―. Y tendré que buscar a alguien más.

Lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a la limpieza de la habitación, ya no podía contar con Shachi para ese trabajo.

―¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!

Un ruido proveniente del submarino puso atentos a ambos jóvenes, hasta que apareció un oso, que Haru había visto en la casa de subastas, muy desesperado buscando a Trafalgar. Cuando alcanzó a verlo, tuvo que esperar unos segundos para obtener el aire perdido en el camino y así poder decir la razón de su aparición. El oso sólo señalaba el pasillo a su derecha.

Law lo miraba tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras Haru del susto se levantó, esta vez con los pies más firmes.

―¡Capitán! El comedor está… y los chicos… ¡la osa!

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes lograba captar lo que el osito intentaba decir, pero la forma en que lo expresaba le decía a Haru que algo no estaba bien. Pero en el momento en que dijo la palabra "osa", Haru sólo reaccionó por correr con mucho esfuerzo para no caerse, hasta que pasó al lado del cirujano y se dirigió por donde el oso señaló en un principio.

Haru sentía cómo las paredes se movían de un lado a otro, tanto que tuvo que estirar ambos brazos a los lados para agarrarse de las dos paredes del pasillo.

Se percató de un dolor intenso en su pecho y cómo sus entrañas parecían estar en mil pedazos, hasta tener que recostarse en una de las paredes y con la otra sujetarse su estómago, respiró profundo y luego continuó hasta llegar a una puerta abierta desde donde se escuchaban cosas caer.

Era lógico que Haru estaba preocupada por Aki, y estaba completamente segura que el oso se refería a ella. En ningún momento pensó que Aki estaba ahí, siempre creyó que se encontraba con los demás. Deseaba recordar lo que había olvidado y la había llevado a ese lugar. Y quería creer que Aki estaba bien.

Cuando Haru logró llegar hasta ese lugar, lo que encontró la sorprendió tanto que la dejó inmóvil. De todas las cosas que se le pasaron por la mente, jamás se le ocurrió que algo así podría ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo!<p>

Tengo que admitir que no soy para nada buena con la comedia, pero intenté hacer un gran esfuerzo y... eso fue lo que salió.

Criticas constructivas, consejos y demás comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.

¿Qué sucedió con Aki?

¿Qué es lo que Haru no puede recordar?

¿Que era lo que Shashi tenía irritado?

¿Ojos dorados y más secretos?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. :D


	5. Confusión

¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Me atrasé un poco (o mucho) porque estuve ocupada estos días. Y mi imaginación me traicionó, creí que jamás volvería. xD

Si creen que mi OC es algo rara (o mucho) y su personalidad es muy cambiante, les explico que es parte de la trama (y muy importante), quizá ahora no lo entiendan, pero luego lo harán.

Bueno, dejo de hablar para que continúen y espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusión<strong>

El lugar era un completo desastre.

Habían muchos hombres con el mismo uniforme que el chico anterior y estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar; unos encima de otros y mostrando quejas de dolor.

Por otro lado, había dos chicos luchando por atrapar "algo" sumamente pequeño de color blanco y manchas negras que no se podía observar a simple vista por su extrema rapidez.

Haru respiró profundamente para eliminar todo rastro de susto que tuviera dentro. Aunque normalmente se preocupara un poco, o más bien exageradamente mucho, por Aki, sabía que ella podía defenderse sola, pero aun así sentía el deber de protegerla ya que si le ocurriera algo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Las fuerzas de Haru la traicionaron, haciendo que la chica tuviera que sentarse en el frío suelo antes de llamar a su diminuta amiga.

—¡Aki! —La osita respondió al llamado corriendo hacia los brazos de su compañera— ¿Te encuentras bien? No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, discúlpame por dejarte sola.

A sus espaldas se escucharon algunos pasos, el capitán no debía perderse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el comedor, mucho menos con el escándalo que había llegado hasta el lugar más oculto del lugar. No pudo evitar mostrar un rostro de asombro que cambió rápidamente a una más tranquila para disimular.

La chica de cabello negro soltó una pequeña risa burlista que el cirujano no pasó por alto.

—Parece que tus hombres no pueden con mi compañera.

—No estás en posición para decir eso —aunque la chica no entendió, supuso que debía ser por algo de lo que olvidó o por estar herida.

Simplemente lo ignoró y continuó.

—No te preocupes, aunque Aki es pequeña, tiene un gran poder, sus dientes son más filosos que los de un gyogin, y es especialista en infiltración y escape, y puede controlar el haki incluso mejor que yo —dijo muy orgullosa.

—¡Vaya! Sí que es fuerte —mencionó un muy interesado oso.

—Encárguense de limpiar este desorden—el cirujano de la muerte, dejó la conversación a un lado como si no le interesara en lo absoluto, y dirigió sus palabras al resto de su tripulación—. Y que alguien cure las heridas de la… señorita y la lleve a una habitación apropiada donde no haya nada de valor.

—Entendido capitán —dijeron todos en coro y con un poco de pena por lo sucedido.

—¡Yo no soy una ladrona! —se quejó la única chica presente, después del ofensivo comentario del chico.

—No me refería a eso. Solo no quiero que rompas nada de algún valor —rectificó el joven, recordando lo torpe que podía llegar a ser esa desconocida.

El cirujano se dispuso a marcharse, ya había tenido un día bastante extraño.

—Estaré en mi habitación. Estoy algo cansado.

Luego de que el capitán se perdiera entre los pasillos, algunos de esos hombres desconocidos tanto para Haru como para Aki, comenzaron a limpiar los vidrios quebrados y a despertar a algunos de sus compañeros que aún yacían desmayados en el suelo. Sin embargo otros miraban muy curiosos a las invitadas que estaban inmóviles viendo el estado del comedor.

—Ah… El capitán pidió que te revisáramos las heridas —el oso rompió el silencio.

—Creo que me lastimé de nuevo cuando salí corriendo —dijo Haru mirándose las vendas que cubrían su estómago.

—Acompáñame. Te llevaré a una habitación desocupada al final del pasillo —Un chico con una gorra que decía "Penguin" se acercó a ellos, tenía una actitud tranquila y parecía que estaba copiando a su capitán, con las manos en los bolsillo y una pose despreocupada— me asombra que después de todo lo que pasó, despertaras tan pronto.

—Gracias, y respecto a lo que sucedió, tengo muchas preguntas. Espero que tú sí me respondas —dijo recordando que el cirujano de pocas palabras evadía cada una de sus preguntas.

Quizá este chico pudiera darle una explicación aceptable y pronto poder marcharse de ese zoológico, para volver a otro zoológico, sus compañeros se preocuparían si no regresaban pronto.

El chico la llevó hasta una habitación casi vacía, que apenas contaba con un colchón y un pequeño mueble en la esquina, al lado de la puerta se encontraba una silla aparentemente olvidada donde Haru se quedó por cinco minutos sentada mientras el chico traía algunas vendas limpias.

Ellos no parecían malas personas, pero Haru no se podía confiar, ya que al fin y al cabo, eran piratas. Además, había algo extraño con el capitán, ¿Por qué estaba interesado en su parentesco con Doffy? ¿Qué ocurrió y por qué no lograba recordar nada? ¿Olvidó algo importante?

Mientras Haru estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, el chico regresó con sus manos ocupadas, en una de sus manos llevaba las vendas y en la otra tenía uno de esos horrendos uniformes blancos, la chica de cabellos negros no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto, ella podía tener mal gusto en ropa, e incluso podía vestirse como hombre, pero no se pondría jamás ese uniforme. Jamás.

—Ah, ¿No tienes algo más… menos feo?

—¿No te gusta? —murmuró el chico fijando su mirada en la prenda como si no tuviera nada de feo— Lo siento, pero es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

—Ustedes botaron mi ropa, al menos deberían conseguirme algo más aceptable.

—¿Se supone que esa capucha que andabas era aceptable? —preguntó Penguin con algo de ironía, recibiendo una mirada matadora por parte de la chica— Pe-pero no te preocupes, iré a buscar algo más para ti, debe haber algo en este submarino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico salió espantado del lugar, quedando Haru y Aki solas de nuevo.

Después de otro gran rato esperando señales de vida del chico con gorro, Haru decidió ir a dar un paseo por el "submarino", el lugar en donde estaban según Penguin.

Había un gran pasillo al lado derecho y otro al frente por donde estaba el comedor. La chica y la osita tomaron el camino aún desconocido al lado derecho. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero no tanto como para desubicarse.

Llegaron hasta otra habitación que parecía ser la lavandería. Había varias prendas colgadas aún húmedas y otras en un estante aparentemente secas. Todas eran de color blanco excepto una camiseta color amarilla.

"_Ponte esa camiseta está mejor que esos monos blancos" _

"Lo sé pero… ¿Y si es del capitán? ¿Y si se enoja?"

"_Él desechó tu ropa. Tú deberías ser quien esté enojada"_

"Ash, tienes razón"

Haru decidió hacerle caso a su Yo Interior y se vistió con la camiseta amarilla que, aunque le quedaba holgada y un poco larga, se sentía más cómoda que andar exhibiendo tanta piel frente a muchos hombres. Y es que, a diferencia de Nami, ella odiaba vestir provocadoramente, si es que al menos lograba esa impresión en algún hombre.

No pudo evitar sentir el aroma de la prenda, aunque un olor a alcohol y medicina no le agradó en lo más mínimo, pero no podía quejarse.

—¿Cómo me veo Aki? ¿Te gusta?

La osita asintió con su cabeza y eso fue suficiente para Haru. Ahora lo único que faltaba era averiguar algunas cosas importantes y largarse de allí, ya después le pediría al Doctor Chopper que la examinara. El dolor ya había pasado y, pese a que su herida aún le molestaba, se sentía mejor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —le preguntó a la osa.

Según las señas de esta, Haru llegó a la conclusión de que no había pasado inconsciente, más de 24 horas. Luego le preguntó qué había ocurrido, pero la osa se negó a responder, algo que asustó un poco a Haru y sembró más dudas en su mente.

"¿Hiciste algo que no me hayas dicho?"

"_No, yo tampoco recuerdo nada"_

—Capitán, ya terminé de hacer las labores.

Una voz se escuchó por detrás de la chica haciendo que esta volteara en busca del nuevo acompañante, topándose con un hombre de unos 30 años con más prendas en sus manos.

—No soy el capitán —dijo la chica, aunque era muy obvio.

—Lo siento te confundí…. Esa camisa… —dijo señalando la prenda que llevaba puesta Haru.

—La tomé prestada… ¿Algún problema?

—Esa camisa… es del capitán, deberías quitártela.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos negros.

—Al capitán no le gusta que tomen sus cosas sin permiso, si te ve, se enojará.

—No es para tanto, es solo una camisa, además, él también tomó mis pertenencias sin permiso. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

A Haru no le interesaba lo que ese ojeroso pensara, sólo quería salir de ese lugar, era lo único que quería hacer aunque…

—Por casualidad… ¿No tienen algo de comer? Mi estómago está pidiendo comida a gritos.

El recién llegado no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario de Haru, pensaba que le iba a preguntar algo más complejo o importante, pero parecía que la chica no se daba cuenta en dónde ni con quién estaba.

—¿De qué se ríe?

—De nada, acompáñame, te llevaré al comedor, esta es la hora del almuerzo.

En el camino, el chico le contó un poco sobre él y lo que hacía en el submarino, se llamaba Ben y entre sus tareas, estaba el de lavar la ropa, pero era un buen espadachín, aunque no tanto como Zoro.

También les contó que algo había ocurrido en el comedor hacían como 30 minutos, un desastre del que no fue testigo porque estaba ocupado en otras cosas, pero según sus compañeros, un monstruo gigante y terrorífico había entrado al submarino (quien sabe cómo), y había aterrado los pasillos hasta que ellos lo vencieron. A Haru le dio algo de gracia, aunque le siguió la corriente para no quedar en mal a los demás chicos.

El comedor estaba como nuevo, parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el lugar, y alrededor de diez chicos estaban sentados almorzando.

Después de entrar algunos estaban reacios a que ella y la osa estuvieran allí, pero luego el ambiente se calmó y más bien, se interesaron en saber más sobre las dos invitadas.

Por reflejo, la chica de ojos negros buscó con su mirada a alguien en particular que no estaba presente, posiblemente por ser el capitán debería hacerse notar. Sí, esa era la razón.

—¿Y el capitán? —preguntó Haru, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

Los demás chicos estaban sentados al frente o a su lado esperando cualquier signo de vida. Quizá por ser tan observada decía cosas sin pensar.

—El capitán está descansando —dijo uno de los presentes—. Ayer luchó con varios enemigos fuertes y pasó toda la noche operándote.

—¿Toda la noche? Pero si mi herida no es tan profunda.

—Eso mismo pensamos, pero en cuanto comenzamos la operación, el capitán nos pidió que abandonáramos la habitación.

—¿Porqué? —Preguntó confusa la chica.

—El capitán a veces, le gusta hacer las cosas él solo, seguro que se tardó haciéndote varios exámenes.

El ojeroso le pareció muy sospechoso desde el primer momento. Pero esto era más raro. ¿Porqué no quería que los demás estuvieran presentes en la operación? Era imposible que pasara toda la noche operándola, ¿Qué más le pudo haber hecho en todo ese tiempo? ¿De verdad podía confiar en él?

—Mmm ya veo. Pero… ¿Por qué me salvaron? ¿Y de qué?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—No, nada. Por eso quiero saber qué ocurrió antes de llegar aquí, ni siquiera Aki ha querido hablar, es como si estuviera traumatizada.

—Es lo más lógico por lo que pasó —continuó Penguin tranquilamente como si Haru estuviera enterada de todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que pasó? —resaltada, la chica golpeó la mesa. Estaba cansada de tanto misterio y de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Y lo peor de todo, es que se lo tomaban con tanta calma, que deseaba asesinarlos a todos en ese mismo instante. Su otra Yo quiso formar parte de la conversación, pero su presencia solo los estaba asustando.

—Lo siento, pero el capitán nos prohibió hablar de lo ocurrido.

—¿Porqué?

—No lo sabemos, además, todo fue muy confuso.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que pueda subir el siguiente en menos de una semana para no perder el ritmo, porque siento que no estoy avanzando. xD<p>

Dudas, preguntas o comentarios son bien recibidos. Y gracias a los que han agregado el fic a sus favoritos.

¿Qué estará ocultando el sexy cirujano? ¿Donde se metió y cuando va a salir de nuevo?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Preguntas

Hola chicas! Esta vez actualicé rápido, ya me había atrasado con el cap anterior, y realmente no quiero atrasarme mucho en actualizar.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y me gustó más que el anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas<strong>

Dos meses.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su llegada a esa gran mansión.

Cosas nuevas había experimentado, tanto buenas como malas, pero para esa chica de ojos negros, todo lo que había sucedido en esos casi sesenta días, era lo mejor que le había pasado. Estaba viendo las cosas desde su propia perspectiva y ahora sentía muchas cosas que en el pasado creía imposible:

Esperanza.

Futuro.

Felicidad.

No sabía por qué, pero algo rondaba su mente después de escuchar una conversación privada entre su protector y otro hombre que solía visitarla e interrogarla de forma indiscreta.

—¿Qué opinas?

—No estoy seguro, Gil-san, ¿De verdad eso es importante? Me ha alegrado el ver lo bien que se ha incorporado en esta nueva vida.

—¡Eso es lo más extraño! ¿Cómo puede alguien que ha vivido de tal forma, actuar como si su pasado no le importara en lo absoluto?

—Quizá solo quiere olvidar.

—¡Pero no lo ha olvidado y lo sabes! Siempre se la pasa hablando de las cosas que le hacían, y no muestra ningún rastro de traumatismo.

—Gil-san, ¡No es para tanto! Creo que está exagerando. Deberías tomarte unos días de vacaciones, así podrás descansar.

—¿Piensa que estoy delirando? Jean-sama, lo que le estoy diciendo es la verdad, es un tema delicado que ha pasado generación tras generación entre los nobles celestiales, y como hijo del antiguo mayordomo de su familia, estoy obligado a comprender estos temas.

-Sí, sí. Ya escuché todo lo que tenías que decir, entiendo que mis acciones pueden traer consecuencias, pero estoy decidido a confrontar cualquier situación que se salga de nuestras manos. Confío en ella. Confío plenamente en Hana.

Haru aún no lo entendía. La razón por la que estaba esperando respuestas que no recibiría por parte de esos piratas.

"_¡Malditos piratas! Hazlo Haru, ¡mátalos a todos de una vez!"_

—¡Claro que no puedo matarlos!

—¿Qué? ¿Nos vas a matar si no te lo contamos?

Por milésima vez, Haru volvió a decir en voz alta lo que pensaba, y ahora estaba rodeada de muchos ojos asustadizos tratando de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier ataque imprevisto de la única pirata mujer en ese comedor.

—No hablaba en serio —trató de defenderse, mientras se rascaba la cabeza e intentaba mostrar una sonrisa notablemente fingida—. Este… cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hay de almorzar?

Era muy extraño el repentino cambio de conversación. Pasar de un tema delicado a "¿Qué hay de comer?" no se veía todos los días, aunque era mejor hablar del almuerzo, que sobre algo que podía hacer enojar a la chica presente.

—El día de hoy comeremos una ensalada de cebolla y frutos del mar y como platillo principal, una tarta de verduras —dijo muy orgulloso el chef desde la cocina.

—Ya veo… —Bien, no quería criticar, pero no era para nada apetecible ese almuerzo—. No tengo mucha hambre, así que solo comeremos el postre, ¿Cierto Aki?

—Pero… no habrá postre —dijo de nuevo el chef con un poco de pena—. Estamos siguiendo una dieta a base de frutas y verduras.

—Ah… ¡Qué bien! Yo también estoy haciendo una dieta, pero a base de dulces —contestó Haru recordando los incontables y deliciosos postres que Sanji-san le hacía todos los días.

—Veré si encuentro algo —fue lo que respondió el chef sintiéndose un poco confundido por el comentario anterior. En realidad, no sabía si era un insulto o si la chica era así de nacimiento.

—Cuando Aki y yo comamos el postre, escucharé todo lo que tengan que decirme. A no ser que quieran amanecer un día de estos muy confundidos en Raftel* —dijo tranquilamente mientras esperaba su porción de postre.

—¿Has estado en Raftel? —preguntó emocionado Shachi quien había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—Idiota, ¿No comprendes que nos está amenazando?

Una hora después…

—Shachi, ¿Y la chica?

—¡Capitán! La chica está reposando en el comedor, pero… —se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de continuar— nadie quiere acercarse, ya que hace un rato nos amenazó con enviarnos a Raftel si no le decíamos lo que ocurrió ayer.

Aunque el capitán de los piratas Heart no entendió la amenaza, decidió encargarse, es decir, despedir a la pelinegra de una vez por todas antes de que asesinara a alguno de su tripulación, además, parecía no haber ninguna otra información valiosa que entresacarle.

Pero cuando llegó al comedor, se encontró con algo muy, o más bien, extremadamente molesto para su gusto.

Después de terminar su almuerzo, y notar que estaba únicamente acompañada de su diminuta compañera, Haru decidió ser un poco más agradecida con las personas que la habían supuestamente salvado. Así que decidió hacer algo bueno, y recoger los platos de las mesas. No era su primera vez, todos los días trataba de cooperar con Sanji-san y ayudarle a lavar todos los platos, se apiadaba de él, ya que, únicamente contando los platos que gastaba el capitán más los vasos que Zoro utilizaba para su sake, llenaban el lavaplatos hasta el cielo raso. La única diferencia, era que estos platos no eran resistentes a las caídas, y eso hacía más complicado el trabajo para alguien que, de por sí, ya era torpe de nacimiento.

Con muchísimo cuidado, como si fuera algo de gran valor, Haru tomó su primer plato entre sus manos, pero luego lo pensó bien, y decidió tomar cuatro platos a la vez y así ahorrar tiempo. Con pasos lentos se comenzó a dirigir hacia la cocina. Todo estaba en total silencio y Haru se esforzaba en tratar de no dejar caer lo que llevaba en sus dos manos.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Una voz repentina a tan solo un metro de la chica, logró que Haru se asustara, y eso que la chica de ojos negros no se asustaba por cualquier cosa, lo que ocasionó que gritara y esa reacción hizo que se olvidara por completo de los platos.

Su grito fue seguido por unos vidrios siendo quebrados en muchos pedazos.

La chica volteó su mirada para enfrentar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. El cirujano de la muerte no se veía muy contento y su pose de "aquí mando yo" tampoco ayudaba.

—¿Qu-que pasó? —preguntó Haru.

—Esa camisa es mía —fue lo único que dijo el chico señalando la prenda.

Haru de inmediato recordó a Ben y su trauma con la camisa.

—Ya sé, la tomé prestada, pero te la devolveré. También necesito unos zapatos, no voy a andar descalza por ahí.

—¡Quítatela!

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó. ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Por qué le hablaba en ese tono por una simple camisa?

—Dije que te la quites. Odio que la gente tome mis pertenencias.

—No es razón para que te enojes. Es solo una camisa. Estoy segura que debes tener muchas de estas en tu guardarropa —respondió sosteniendo la camisa amarilla.

—No te lo pediré de nuevo.

Esa situación estaba siendo demasiado incómodo incluso desde antes, para que llegara ese chico ojeroso y lo complicara aún más. Eso no era lo peor, quizá Haru pudo haber obedecido y amablemente quitarse la camisa, aunque le daba un poco de pena quitarse una prenda frente a un chico, incluso teniendo unas vendas debajo e incluso cuando ese chico ya había visto parte de su cuerpo que jamás se la había mostrado a ningún otro hombre, eso no era lo peor. Su ser interior trataba de salir para darle una paliza a ese "hijo de papi" que en vez de ser un gran cirujano, lo único que podía ver frente a ella era a un maldito delicado. Pero gracias a la lucha de Haru, su Yo interior no pudo hacerse presente.

Ahora, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

—_No quiero._

Parece que Haru no logró retenerla por mucho tiempo.

Cuando volvió en sí, el joven cirujano la miraba con un rostro que, si las miradas mataran, Haru ya estaría en un estado parecido al de Brook-san.

De pronto, el chico que se mantenía inmóvil frente a ella, la tomó, no muy amablemente del brazo, y la comenzó a llevar a rastras para lo que parecía ser la salida del submarino.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación estaban en la parte posterior del submarino vacilando y pasando un rato de descanso, y cuando vieron a ambos jóvenes salir del submarino, sus semblantes cambiaron a uno de "rayos, el capitán está enojado".

Con manos ligeras, Trafalgar tomó unos lentes oscuros de quien sabe quién, y se los pasó a la pobre chica que con mucho costo, le seguía sus pasos.

La chica miró los lentes y de inmediato recordó algo muy importante que por poco olvida, y es ocultar su identidad de las personas, en su cartel de búsqueda la apodaban "la chica misteriosa" ya que nadie fuera del Sunny, había visto su rostro, y ahora que se ponía a pensar, todos los piratas Heart la habían visto, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Qué error!

Pero en ese momento, no podía estar arrepintiéndose de los errores que había estado cometiendo en un tiempo récord de veinticuatro horas, en lo que su mente podía recordar.

El chico ojeroso no era para nada amable la llevaba de la mano a paso rápido, sin importar la herida que tenía en su estómago. Y apretaba su mano tan fuerte, que si Haru fuera una chica común, se estaría quejando del dolor.

¿Hacia dónde la llevaba?

—_¡Suéltame! _—la chica se soltó con fuerza del cirujano, notoriamente enojada, ¡Ya era demasiado!— _No entiendo tu molestia, pero yo debería ser quien esté enojada. _

—Simplemente quiero que te largues de mi submarino. Ya no te aguanto.

—_Yo también, pero mi osita aún está en tu submarino, y no pienso irme sin ella —_Parece que el cirujano pasó por alto ese detalle, aun así no quiso admitir su error y más bien, decidió escuchar que más quería decir la pelinegra con lentes—. _Además, hay algunas cosas que quiero que me expliques, primero, ¿Cuál es tu interés en mí? ¿Qué tienes que ver con mi hermano? ¿Qué sucedió ayer?, y más importante… ¿Qué me hiciste durante la noche?, no me voy a creer eso de que pasaste toda la noche curándome esta simple herida._

Trafalgar respiró profundo, sabía que responder todas esas preguntas no iba a ser cosa sencilla.

—Para empezar, la razón por la que despedí a mis nakamas de la operación fue por dos cosas, primero, el tatuaje que tienes es tu hombro…. —Haru buscó con la mirada su tatuaje encontrándose con unas vendas que no recordaba cuando y quién se las puso—. Segundo, el tatuaje que tienes en tu espalda.

—_¿Ah? ¿La de la espalda? ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese tatuaje? No es como si lo ocultara._

—Continúo… —dijo, ignorando la extraña e inesperada reacción de la chica respecto al tatuaje—. Tardé mucho en tu operación, porque encontré un problema en tus órganos que jamás había visto. Debo advertirte que es algo serio.

—_Sí, eso ya lo sé… dime algo que no sepa. _

—¿No te importa tu vida? —la respuesta anterior no se comparaba con esta. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila cuando su vida corría peligro?

—No. Sólo hay algo que deseo hacer, y cuando lo haga, ya no tendré nada para lo cual vivir. Una vida sin sentido… no es vida.

Haru no era muy buena entendiendo los sentimientos de los demás, pero estaba segura que el chico se sorprendió por esas palabras. No todos veían las cosas con la misma perspectiva que ella. No todos podían comprenderla.

*Frase parecida a la de Megan de Drake y Josh jaja

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, para el próximo, traigo uno "especial", se responderán algunas preguntas y aparecerán personajes nuevos.<p>

Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y me hacen muy feliz, es como darle un dulce a un niño xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Chao!


	7. Respuestas

Hola! Sé que me volví a retrasar, primero escribí la mitad del capítulo hace varios días, y después estuve ocupada con mis estudios y ya cuando tenía tiempo suficiente y de sobra para escribir, se me fue la inspiración por completo, y ya saben que un fic sin inspiración no se puede llamar FIC. xD. Las escenas ya están más que creadas en mi mente, por lo cual no es que ya se me fueron las ideas, sino que no se me ocurre de qué manera escribirlo para que se lea interesante y les llegue, ya saben que eso es lo más complicado.

Bien, los dejo para que sigan leyendo...

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas<strong>

El sol en lo alto encandilaba a los dos chicos que entrenaban con sus espadas de madera.

—Vaya, has mejorado mucho tu resistencia y agilidad.

—Gracias a ti. Este… —titubeó, muchas dudas rondaban su cabeza y no sabía si ignorarlas o preguntar. En mucho tiempo, había algo que la inquietaba y tenía curiosidad por saber.

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

—Jean-sama… —dijo tímidamente.

—Ya te he dicho que para ti soy solamente Jean, basta de formalidades —recalcó con una amigable sonrisa el joven de cabello rubio.

—Pero… Gil-san me ha dicho que debo tratarte con respeto y que no debería molestarte.

—No le hagas caso a Gil-san, ¿Cuándo me has molestado? Cada vez que me visitas, me puedo relajar y practicar los pasatiempos que más me gustan —con una de sus manos frotó la cabeza de aquella niña que lo miraba con temor, pese al tiempo que llevaban de conocerse—. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

—Ayer… Escuché tu conversación con Gil-san.

—Oh, vaya. No es correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, de verdad —se disculpó la niña asustadiza.

El joven presente expresó una sonrisa.

—No es correcto, pero, todos lo hemos hecho en algún momento, yo casi siempre estoy escuchando las conversaciones de mi ogro padre. No te preocupes.

Jean era una persona muy paciente, esa era la cualidad que más lo identificaba. Todos lo reconocían por ello y Haru jamás lo vio enfadado por ninguna situación, a menos que fuera en broma, como hace unos instantes.

—Hana, si estás preocupada por lo que Gil-san dijo, no te preocupes. Él, en ocasiones, suele decir cosas sin sentido. Se estresa más de la cuenta, y se arrepiente de todas sus acciones. Pero… ¿Sabes? La razón por la que te rescaté, fue porque Gil-san me lo pidió. Él me habló de ti y por eso llegué a conocerte.

—Pero, Jean-san, ¿Eso es cierto? Él te estaba culpando por salvarme.

—Ya te dije que los nervios a veces lo hacen comportarse así, no sé por qué razón me pidió salvarte, jamás me lo ha dicho, lo único que me aseguró es que estaba destinado a conocerte.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —preguntó, aun escuchando la razón principal por lo que lo había hecho, quería escuchar algo más, algo que ni siquiera ella misma sabía qué era.

El chico la miró por unos momentos, antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Porque quise hacerlo —aunque quizá, esa no era la respuesta que la niña esperaba, no había más que pudiera revelarle, aún no estaba preparada para lo que ocurriría. ¿Que si salvarla fue una buena decisión? El destino lo decidiría, pero, ¿Cuál sería el costo que debía pagar por salvar una vida? ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a perder? O más bien, ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a hacer?

Lo más difícil estaba por llegar.

—Mira esta flor, Hana. Incluso estando sola, muestra su hermosura. No necesita estar opacada por las demás flores de cerezo —mencionó, con una flor en sus manos, la cual la acercó a la niña para que la tomara—. Cuando te vi por primera vez, fue como ver esa flor de cerezo, eras hermosa aun estando sola en esa oscuridad. Por eso te nombré Hanami, porque tu belleza era tan brillante que hacías desvanecer la misma oscuridad.

—Joven amo, a veces… tengo miedo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—No lo sé… ¿A mí misma? ¿A que todo esto sea un simple sueño? No, tal vez a lo que le tengo miedo es… a perderte. No quiero perderte, así como perdí a todos en ese lugar, incluso cuando me dijeron que jamás se separarían de mí.

—Hana —el joven de cabellos dorados, puso sus dos manos en los hombros de la chica, para que esta lo mirara a los ojos, quería que Hana entendiera que lo que le diría era la verdad y que haría lo imposible para cumplir esa promesa que estaba a punto de hacerle—. Yo jamás me alejaré de ti. Jamás.

Tanto Haru como el cirujano se observaban como si estuvieran solos en el lugar, ignorando por completo los transeúntes y lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—_Hay una razón por la que he viajado hasta este lugar, no me importa mi enfermedad._

—Si es así, entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en lo ocurrido? Alguien a quien no le importa morir, no tiene razón para preocuparse por cosas insignificantes.

—_Depende, porque puede tener alguna relación con mi "Objetivo"_ —aclaró mientras observaba con seguridad al chico que estaba a tan solo un metro de distancia—. _Además, si es tan "insignificante" como dices, ¿Por qué ocultarlo entonces?_

El chico se volteó y caminó un par de pasos, dándole la espalda a Haru.

—Cuando te encontramos, ya de por sí estabas herida y agotada. Estabas luchando contra un pacifista y tu amiga nos pidió ayuda.

—¿Pacifista? —preguntó atenta la chica de cabello negro.

—Una copia idéntica del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, habían varios de ellos en Sabaody.

—¿Y yo luchaba contra él? —preguntó, intentando recordar al menos una imagen o escena.

El chico se volteó de nuevo y la miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Acaso no escuchas bien? Estás preguntando cosas que ya te respondí, si vas a hablar para decir cosas sin sentido, mejor no digas nada.

"_¿Y a este tipo que le pasa? ¿Otra vez tiene ese complejo de superioridad?"_ "Déjalo, yo me encargo"

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica—. Puedes continuar.

—Eso es todo, yo solo me encargué de que no murieras en ese lugar.

—Pero… ¿Entonces por qué tanto misterio?

—Nunca lo hubo. Simplemente le dije a mis nakamas que dejaran lo ocurrido en el pasado, no que debieran ocultártelo.

Haru no sabía si sentirse aliviada o enojada, tanto estrés por nada. Parece que se había preocupado sin ninguna razón. ¿O ese chico le estaba ocultando algo? ¿Acaso se golpeó la cabeza y por eso no recordaba nada? Según el mismo joven ojeroso le había dicho, y tenía algo de verdad en ello, si su objetivo hubiera sido matarla, lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba inconsciente, así que esa no era la razón.

Pero… ¿Debía ignorarlo?

—Mientes —recalcó Haru. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto?

—Si no me crees, no es mi problema, ya te dije que puedes marcharte cuando quieras, mientras más pronto mejor.

La reacción del chico era tranquila, si hubiera ocultado algo, se habría asustado ante la amenaza.

—¿Y crees que me voy a quedar tranquila? ¿Acaso quieres que te marque?

Cuando Haru marcaba a una persona, su víctima sufriría por el resto de su vida a manos de esta chica. Ese era el peor temor de sus nakamas, quienes algunos ya estaban marcados, y sufrían cualquier cosa cuando ellos menos se lo esperaban. Pero Law al desconocer esta extraña y tenebrosa afición de la chica, no le tomó la importancia debida. Además, ella le parecía muy débil e indefensa como para preocuparse.

—Haz lo que quieras.

De nuevo esa actitud tranquila que odiaba tanto. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! Y eso que recién lo había tratado.

¡Iba a conocer a la verdadera y desafiante Haru!

—Mmm sería una molestia que algún marine te encontrara en este lugar, ¿Verdad? —Dijo la chica mientras observaba a varias personas reunidas a unos diez metros de ellos, empezó a caminar lentamente— es posible que llamen incluso a un almirante.

Trafalgar no era tonto, captó de inmediato las intenciones de la chica aunque no entendía si estaba en todos sus sentidos para hacer algo tan estúpido.

—Es posible, pero si me encuentran a mí, tú también saldrás perjudicada.

—Pero primero tendrían que reconocerme. Durante todo mi viaje hasta este lugar, nadie, aparte de ustedes y mis nakamas, ha visto mi verdadero rostro, ni conocen nada sobre mí.

—Me gustaría observar lo que vas a hacer —mencionó con una sonrisa el joven ojeroso mientras se arrecostaba a un árbol.

Haru lo ignoró, y se acercó a la muchedumbre que caminaban en diferentes rumbos, hasta que se mezcló con ellos.

Sin disimular, señaló al chico que estaba tranquilamente observándola desde lejos.

—¡Miren! Ese es el pirata… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tra-tralarfar?... No, más bien era, ¿Tralamar? —con la escena ridícula que estaba armando, incluso era vergonzoso observarla, parecía una niña haciendo berrinche.

—¿Trafalgar? —dijo una de las personas presentes—. Sí, tiene que ser él. Es un tipo peligroso.

A Trafalgar parecía no importarle la situación. Y eso la estaba enojando aún más. "¡Maldición! Se enojó más por la camisa que por eso"

Una de las mujeres que presenciaba lo que ocurría gritó asustada, haciendo que más de uno la miraran.

Ella tenía una hoja en sus manos y señalaba a Haru.

Entonces un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando.

—¡Es ella! La chica misteriosa de los Mugiwara. Con 100 000 000 de recompensa.

—¿Queeeeee?

En un segundo, Haru tenía el cartel en sus manos. Definitivamente, la persona que estaba en la foto era ella, pero no la antigua foto donde la mostraban con el rostro cubierto, esta vez, su rostro era fácilmente reconocible, quien sea que fuera el que le tomó la foto, hizo un excelente trabajo.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?"

Un chico con una risa burlista observaba la escena desde largo, obviamente no le importaba en absoluto los sentimientos de Haru, pero era divertido ver la reacción de la chica al saber que todo el grand line conocía su secreto.

En unos segundos de descuido, Haru se encontró rodeada de una tropa de marines apuntándola con sus armas. La chica se sorprendió al ver lo rápidos que eran pese a ser, en la mayoría, muy débiles.

No le quedó otra opción que defenderse, pero al hacer el mínimo esfuerzo sintió de nuevo un fuerte dolor en su abdomen que la hizo paralizarse y volverse desprotegida con cualquier ataque hacia ella.

Sentada en el suelo, Haru se maldijo interiormente ya que estaba en problemas gracias a ella misma.

Se sintió mareada unos instantes y cuando pudo recuperar su conciencia estaba a unos diez metros de la muchedumbre detrás de unos matorrales.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Sintió que alguien sostuvo su brazo derecho y la jaló haciendo que se levantara. El joven cirujano la condujo un poco lejos del lugar hasta estar en un lugar a salvo y sin llamar la atención.

La chica de cabello oscuro no comprendía por qué el chico seguía sacándola de apuros, y en ese momento sentía un leve pesar por tratar de embaucarlo, algo que jamás le había ocurrido antes, incluso después de traicionar a sus nakamas incontables veces en el pasado.

¿Por qué ahora sentía esa culpabilidad que jamás había sentido? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre él y los demás?

—Eres una chica muy rara —dijo el chico ojeroso al detenerse y soltar su mano.

—Lo sé, ya me lo han dicho —respondió Haru, como si eso no fuera un insulto y ya estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar esa frase— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No lo preguntaste.

—¡Yo no sabía que ya me habían descubierto! ¡No sabes lo que me ha costado ocultarme! Y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que haga? —preguntó Haru alterada, aunque deseaba ocultarlo, era evidente que estaba asustada.

—No lo sé. No comprendo tus motivos… Y tampoco me interesa.

También era notable, que al cirujano de la muerte le importaba poco los problemas de la chica pirata.

—Hay ciertas personas que me están buscando, si me encuentran seguro que…

—¿Te matarán?

—Sí, lo harán.

—Tú misma te contradices, hace un momento dijiste que no te importaba morir, ¿Y ahora estás asustada porque te andan buscando? —preguntó, esperando una respuesta aclaratoria por parte de Haru, aunque sabía que era imposible.

—Es que tú no lo entiendes, vivir o morir… ¡Eso no solo depende de mí!

—Entonces haz lo que quieras, ¿O quizá, lo que esperas es que te preste mi ayuda? —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Jamás le pediría ayuda a un pirata acosador de tu nivel.

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio enfrentándose con la mirada, es posible que ya no existieran palabras para continuar con la discusión.

—¡Haru! Hasta que por fin pude encontrarte.

Una voz ajena interrumpió la discusión silente, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>El final quedó un poco cortado xD<p>

Para la próxima semana (creo que sí podré subirlo a tiempo), voy a acelerar un poco las escenas, para que no se les haga muy tedioso.

Ignoraré partes que no vienen al caso y así ir más rápido con la historia.

Espero que les esté gustando el fic, si así es, pueden agregarla a favoritos si gustan o dejar un lindo comentario de ánimos, después de mucho tiempo de escribir, es lindo encontrarse con reviews de chicas a quienes les gusta la historia. :3

¿Que opinan? ¿Creen que Traffy está ocultándole algo a Haru?

Yo creo que sí, pero por ser lindo, se lo acepto. :3


End file.
